The Cat
) |Occupation=Professional thief (formerly), Cat burglar (formerly), Criminal (formerly) Vigilante (in secret) }} The Cat is a name that world-class cat burglar and mistress of disguise Miranda Tate is known by. She’s cunning, devious, and cynical, but is in search of a fresh start in life. She targets the wealthiest in her schemes. Her weapons usually include infrared goggles, bladed high-heel boots, a whip and a belt filled with lock picks. She is extremely proficient in disguises, proficient in phasers, and an excellent hand to hand combatant. Miranda has reformed and is no longer a professional thief, cat burglar or a criminal. Miranda raises her 12 year old son James with Typhuss James Kira, her former enemy. She has become a hero. Biography Early life Miranda Tate was born on September 21, 2333 on Earth. She broke out of a women's correctional facility for the first time when she was sixteen years old. Over the years, she developed a long record of criminality. Reformed In 2399, Miranda has reformed and is no longer a professional thief, cat burglar or a criminal. Miranda raises her 12 year old son James with Typhuss James Kira, her former enemy. (''Star Trek: TNG'' movie: "Operation Save Bajor") Abilities Tate has shown impressive fighting skills during a large brawl against several henchmen. Miranda Tate has shown amazing thieving abilities and can leave a crime scene without leaving a trace. Tate is a master thief and a mistress of disguise. She can crack safes thought to have been uncrackable, and uses tools such as high-tech goggles. As a grifter, she uses her sex appeal to con wealthy men. Her agility and flexibility are assets in her fights, in which she can hold her own while aided by her bladed high-heel boots. She can learn new skills quickly to adapt to her environment. * Hand-to-hand combat (advanced): Miranda Tate has shown impressive fighting skills during a large brawl against several henchmen. * Expert thief: Miranda Tate has show amazing thieving abilities and can leave a crime scene without leaving a trace. * Deception: Miranda Tate tricked Typhuss into trusting her. Miranda Tate then handed Typhuss over to Selina who in turn attacked him. *'Strength': The Cat possesses the peak human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, in addition who engages in intensive regular exercise and combat training. The Cat is capable of pressing up to twice her own weight (270 lbs). She is capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple or whip. Equipment *'Infared goggles': Part of Miranda Tate's suit is infrared goggles that help her with her thievery. When on her head, they give the illusion of cat ears. *'The Cat suit': The Cat suit is the protective suit worn by Miranda Tate when she is patrolling as a professional thief, cat burglar, criminal and vigilante known as The Cat. In 2399, Miranda has reformed and is no longer a professional thief, cat burglar or a criminal. She has become a hero. Transportation *'Catpod': Miranda Tate's vehicle that she uses as a criminal. She uses it get away. Armed with dual front-mounted cannons, machine guns and grappling hooks, the Catpod affords Miranda greater mobility at the cost of some protection. Weapons *'Phaser' (formerly): Tate had a phaser to use in case of emergencies. Typhuss kicked the phaser out of her hands in one of their fights, discouraging the use of phasers. * Whip: The Cat is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Cat burglars Category:Vigilantes Category:Reformed people Category:Thiefs